


Low Pressure Gifts

by IreneSpring



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anxiety, Barisi Valentine's Cliché Challenge, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt 2, Rafael overthinks everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSpring/pseuds/IreneSpring
Summary: Rafael worries that he won't be able to find anything to give Sonny as a Valentine's gift.  It seems trivial, but it's enough to get him seriously concerned.Prompt: "You got me a teddy bear?"
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Barisi Valentine’s Cliché Challenge





	Low Pressure Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I want to include a very light implied/referenced past domestic violence warning. If you are new to the universe this fic takes place in, you probably won't read it like that, which is why I didn't include it in the tags. However, if you did read "Scenes From Forlini's" you'll view this with the context with how I developed Rafael's last serious relationship prior to Sonny.
> 
> I promise it's fluffier than I just made it sound. Rafael just gets very anxious about getting romantic things right. Sonny, of course, is just happy Rafael would even think to get him anything at all.

Rafael the lights are too bright in this damn store and Rafael is running out of time. Sonny is supposed to be coming over tonight. He’s pretty sure that Liv will let him leave as long as nothing explodes. Which is as close to a guarantee as you can get with SVU. Rafael’s plan was simple: order from their favorite takeout place, select some nice music from his record collection, and then make out. But then Sonny had to complicate everything by getting him chocolates.

Rafael knows there’s something wrong with the part of him that resents Sonny for getting him chocolate. It was sweet. The kind of thing a good boyfriend would do for his partner in the days leading up to Valentine’s Day. The problem is, Rafael doesn’t have a lot of experience in that department. This is the first time in over ten years he’s actually had someone he thought to celebrate Valentine’s Day with, and Rafael doesn’t want to remember that relationship, anyway. 

Yes, Rafael loves spending time with Sonny. Yes, they are apparently exclusive now. But Rafael still did not think they were ‘Valentine’s Day gift’ level serious yet.  _ It’s just chocolates _ he says to himself. That’s like a level 1 gift. Sonny wasn’t trying to pressure him. It isn’t his fault Rafael is so screwed up. Rafael shakes his head to clear his mind and turns back to the shelf. 

Any number of red and pink monstrosities beckon him, each with a customizable card. It probably doesn’t matter, right? Sonny would like whatever he gets him.  _ Unless he doesn’t _ , his brain reminds him.  _ Unless it --you-- aren’t good enough, and he leaves you.  _ But Sonny wouldn’t do that, right? Unless he would, because he’s been giving Rafael leeway, and this next screw up will be the last screw up…  _ You’re spiralling _ . He remembers the technique his therapist taught him. Deep breath in, deep breath out. He feels himself calming down, and starts looking for something comforting or familiar to focus on. His eyes settle on the one item on the shelf that isn’t neon colored. A brown teddy bear. Rafael smiles. It’s wearing a little red jacket, and carrying a little heart that says  _ Valentine  _ on it. That’s cute.  _ Wait a minute,  _ he realizes,  _ that’s cute _ . A teddy bear is a Valentine’s gift, right?

Before he can think twice about it, Rafael grabs the teddy bear from the shelf and checks out with perhaps more speed than he needed to have. When he exits the store, he feels confident. It’s a good gift, it has a good story. Just like Sonny, it made him feel better. 

Arriving at the apartment, Rafael has less time than he’d like. He sets the teddy bear on the coffee table, he can wrap it, or at least find a gift bag for it, later. He should have enough time to order from the takeout place. Maybe he can find a romantic movie. Doesn’t he have candle holders somewhere? That would help set the mood- 

He hears a knock on the door. Sonny. He’s early. Liv must have let him leave. Frantically checking a mirror to ensure that his hair isn’t still a mess from the outside wind, he opens the door.

“Hey Rafi,” Sonny says happily, kissing him on the cheek. Rafael feels his cheeks flush. He’s still not used to the nickname. It doesn’t bother him, it’s just… new. 

“Hi.”

“I know I’m kinda early, but Lieu let everybody go,” Sonny says, shrugging off his coat, hanging it up, and wandering into Rafael’s living room. “I figured I’d just head straight here, I didn’t think you’d have elaborate…” Sonny trails off and Rafael furrows his brow.

“Sonny?” Rafael turns around and sees Sonny looking at the teddy bear. He didn’t have time to wrap it. 

“You got me a teddy bear?” Sonny asks, his expression unreadable. Rafael freezes.  _ You still haven’t learned-  _ Rafael shakes his head, not allowing himself to go there, not yet. He just needs to keep his breathing in check. So, the plan is not going well. Sonny likes spontaneity. Sonny likes Rafael. Sonny is…

Sonny is grinning. Sonny runs up to him and buries him in a hug, not waiting for Rafael’s answer. Sonny presses kisses to Rafael hair. Rafael can feel his laughter as well as hear it.

“I, uh, I did.”

“I love it. It’s so cute. Totally blows my gift out of the water. I love the jacket. Did you make the jacket?”

“Uh, no… It… came with it.”

“That’s such a smart design. And the little valentine? I’m gonna need to find a place to keep this. You know, like when we’ve been married for years and I just pull this out every now and then-” 

Now it’s Sonny’s turn to freeze. Rafael understands. Rafael was surprised when Sonny said it. Just the word ‘married’ made him pause. But not in a bad way, surprisingly. Rafael is just happy. He did something right. Sonny likes the gift. Rafael loosens Sonny’s grip on him and turns around to face him.

“Why don’t we put it in the kitchen for now? With the chocolates?” Rafael suggests. Sonny gives him a relieved smile and takes his hand. Rafael definitely understands. Rafael was worried about screwing up. So was Sonny, in a way. Sonny was afraid of being too intense. Rafael knows he’s not exactly an open book, and it will be a long time before he feels comfortable giving Sonny the particulars of why that is. But right now that doesn’t matter. All that matters is the warm feeling in Rafael’s chest and Sonny’s bright smile.

“I’d love that,” Sonny agrees, and they walk towards the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
